Paradigm Shift: Perseverance
by Hope Eien no
Summary: Set in the Yaschas Massif 10AF, Noel and Serah decide to rest up and spend the night with Academy director Hope Estheim and his assistant Alyssa. Contains graphic yaoi sex. Don't like? Don't read. Rated M for a reason!


**Hey, so this is my first ever smut-type of fic, it's a oneshot but if reviews are good enough I may be prompted to add a few more chapters in, so if you like it and want to see more please review and let me know what you think and tell me if you want me to write more.**

**Also, keep in mind that is my first ever sexfic so I am still learning. Anyways hope you enjoy it ^_^.**

**P.S: As it says in the description, this contains graphic sex of the yaoi variety so if you don't like that kind of thing then I suggest you do not read.**

* * *

'Noel? You say that the place shown in the Oracle Drive is where you met Lightning before she told you to bring Serah to her?' The silver-haired director academy asked his new time-travelling friend.

'Yes, well it looks like it anyway, I think she called it Valhalla I can't be sure,' Noel replied.

'Of course I understand this must be rather overwhelming for the 2 of you, especially you Serah' Hope turned his attention to the younger Farron sister.

'I guess so… maybe I'm just tired, fighting all these monsters can be overwhelming, I'm not really used to such intense battle situations'

Serah really was quite tired, the battle with the Aloeidia was long and tiring, she is sure herself and Noel would have perished if Hope hadn't intervened.

'Maybe you guys should stay the night here, you know get some rest?' Alyssa, Hope's assistant stated over-enthusiastically whilst clinging desperately to Hope's arm. Noel noticed this and gave Hope a curious look, Hope simply shook his head and looked down, trying to make sure neither of the girls noticed. Serah turned towards her time-travelling companion.

'Actually Noel, a good night's sleep sounds great, I could really use the rest' Serah pleaded.

'I suppose it wouldn't hurt us to rest up a little, if we're tired we're more likely to make mistakes in battle and we're no good to anyone dead'

In truth Noel thought that a good night's rest would be good for him too.

'Come on Serah, you can sleep in my tent with me, we can do girly stuff'

Alyssa stopped to glance at Hope and Noel

'and talk about boys' Alyssa finished her sentence with a giggle.

Serah didn't have time to respond before she was dragged away by Alyssa, leaving the 2 boys alone with each other for the first time. Hope just shook his head at his assistant's suggestive behaviour.

'So which way to the barracks then, Hope?' Noel spoke up.

'That won't be necessary Noel, you are a guest and a friend of Serah's, you can come and stay in my quarters, it is far nicer than anything the soldiers have'

Noel smiled at Hope's response.

'I was hoping you'd say that' Noel gave hope his trademark smirk.

'Well then, I suppose I should lead the way' Hope said as he started to walk ahead of Noel.

Noel followed behind Hope.

'So Hope, I never really got the chance to say it but thanks for the help with that creature, I thought it had us for a moment'

Hope smiled, although Noel was still following him and couldn't see it.

'It's quite alright Noel, as you said, you'd be no good to anyone dead'

'I gotta ask Hope, how did you take that thing out? I mean you aren't exactly the strongest person I've ever seen'

Hope knew he could take offence to that comment but decided to ignore that, knowing that Noel did not intend it to be taken in that way.

'I may look scrawny but I have had a fair few years to train with this boomerang, I know how to use it'

Noel took a second to look Hope's frame up and down, stopping a second when his eyes met Hope's cute little butt.

'The view from here is amazing' Noel said with a large smile on his face, still looking at Hope's butt.

'I suppose it is, I never really stop to look at the scenery' Hope replied, completely oblivious to what Noel was really talking about, this put an even larger smile on Noel's face.

Hope stopped walking when he came to a structure, it was absolutely huge, he scanned his hand on a nearby panel, which opened up the panels on either side of the entrance allowing the silver haired boy to enter. Noel shortly followed. Hope's living quarters were huge, there was a large double bed in the centre and a door on the right which Noel presumed led to the bathroom, there was also a small preparation area to the left with a breakfast bar, a toaster and a coffee maker.

'Wow Hope, this place is much nicer than I expected, for a temporary setup anyway'

Hope smiled; he took great pride in his quarters. Hope took off his tie and the several small satchels he had attached to his person and placed them carefully in his wardrobe.

'Thank you Noel, would you like a drink?' Hope said as he pulled a bottle of wine from the small fridge in the preparation area.

'Sure, why not' Noel responded before walking over to the breakfast area and taking a seat.

Hope poured 2 glasses, put the wine back in the fridge and took the seat next to Noel.

The 2 boys sat and talked for around 10 minutes, sipping on their wine as they made polite conversation.

'So Noel, I hope you don't mind me asking, what was it like in your time?'

'Compared to now? Horrible. You have no idea how lucky you are to have lived in such a prosperous time Hope. But honestly, the worst thing is the loneliness' Noel said the last part, turning and looking straight into Hope's eyes.

Hope gave Noel an apologetic look, feeling bad for making Noel think back to such times. Hope then broke the gaze between the 2 boys by looking down to his glass and finishing the last bit of wine in his glass. Noel did the same, before turning back around to Hope.

'Okay Hope, I've got a question for you' Noel paused until he saw Hope nod as to prompt Noel into carrying on with his inquiry 'What is going on between you and Alyssa?'

Noel's question shocked Hope slightly.

'She is my assistant Noel and that is all'

Noel continued to probe the director.

'Are you sure? Because by the looks of things she seems to want differently'

Hope went silent, his cheeks flushed red and he was noticeably awkward, Noel started to feel as though he had hit a soft spot and wanted to change the subject, Hope was clearly not interested in Alyssa, which all that Noel wanted to hear.

'Or maybe she is just trying to get into here so she can take a nap on that comfy looking bed of yours' Noel joked.

Hope laughed a little under his breath, before rising from his seat and walking over and lying on the bed .

'Ah yes, I have seen you eyeing up this bed all night Noel, but I must insist, it is mine' Hope said with a smile.

That's when Noel rose from his seat and walked over to the bed.

'Don't worry director, I don't mind sharing' Noel said with that sexy trademark smirk of his.

Noel walked over, climbed onto the bed, placed his legs either sides of Hope's and leant over the director, with his tanned hands pushing into the bed on either side of Hope's head, leaving the silver haired boy trapped.

'Noel… what are you…'

Hope was cut off by Noel pressing his lips against Hope's. Hope was shocked at first, with his eyes wide open, but after a few seconds, he closed his eyes and began to kiss the hunter back, passionately. Noel readjusted his position so that he was now lying on top of the director.

Then Hope felt Noel's tongue enter his mouth, it felt amazing, Noel tasted so good, Hope couldn't help but think about how other parts of Noel might taste. With that thought Hope scared himself and pushed Noel away slightly, breaking the kiss.

'Noel… I'

'I'm sorry Hope, I just need you so bad right now' Noel responded with a slight smirk on his face, before plunging his face back down towards Hopes and kissing him again, this time slightly more aggressively.

Hope kind of liked Noel's aggression.

Hope lay there, moaning into the hunters mouth as the brunette began to grind against the directors lower body. The kiss was broken again, but this time by Noel.

'These need to come off' Noel demanded looking down at Hope's clothes 'Now' Noel grabbed the centre of Hope's shirt and tore it off his body in one movement, before pulling his own shirt off and tossing it onto the floor.

Hope just stared at Noel's body, it was just amazing, he was extremely well built and tanned. Hope felt slightly self-conscious that his body was so much leaner and paler than the hunters. Noel could see that Hope was slightly self-concious, so he leant over a starting to play with one of Hope's nub with his tongue, Hope moaned, causing Noel to look at up at Hope with that sexy smirk of his, before returning his attention to Hope's exposed nipples, he continued to lick at one, whilst playing with the other with one of his free hands.

Hope was finding it more and more difficult to disguise his moans; eventually a rather large moan escaped his lips. Noel pulled away from the directors exposed upper body and smirked.

'I'm glad to see you are enjoying it'

Noel leant down and started making out with Hope again, using his 2 free hands to continue massaging Hope's nipples, making Hope moan into Noel's mouth.

Hope pulled away from the kiss slightly and whispered to Noel.

'Your mouth taste so good, I want to taste more of you'

Noel smirked.

'I'm sure that can be arranged'

Noel grabbed Hope's shoulders and rolled the 2 of them on to the other side of the bed so that Hope was on top of him. Noel grabbed Hope's hand and led it to the ties on Noel's pants. Hope quickly got the idea and started undoing the ties, once Hope had removed the ties, he pulled away from Noel who had spread his legs slightly. Hope repositioned himself so that he was kneeling between Noel's legs. Noel grabbed the rim of his pants.

'I'm not taking mine off unless you take yours off' Noel winked at Hope.

Hope blushed red slightly, fiddling with his belt; Hope removed the belt and threw it onto the floor, and started to remove his pants. Noel took this as a cue for him to kick his pants off; both his and Hope's pants joined the growing pile of clothes on the floor. This left Noel lying on the bed in only a tight pair of black boxers and Hope kneeling between the tanned boys legs in a tight pair of white boxers. Noel was almost bulging through those tight boxers and the thought of how Hope's cute little ass would look in those tight white boxers made the boxers tighten ever further.

Hope leant down and placed his hands on the rim of Noel's boxers and leant down, pressing his lips against the growing bulge within the fabric, receiving a sharp intake of breath from the hunter.

'Go ahead, you know you want to' Noel smirked.

Hope slowly pulled down Noel's underwear, as he did Noel's fully erect 9'' member sprung up, almost hitting Hope in the face, Noel quickly kicked the underwear onto the floor, not wanting to waste any time, he wanted this boy badly.

Hope leant back down and licked around the top of Noel's member, flicking his tongue across the sensitive flesh along the slit.

'Ah Fuck! Hope suck me… please' Noel begged

Hope did what he was told, he held the base of Noel's member and took as much of Noel into his mouth as he could, before slowly bringing his head back up again.

Hope repeated this action a few times before lifting his head off of Noel and taking a breath.

'Hope… your mouth feels so good'

'You taste amazing, I want to taste all of you, but I'm not sure I can take it'

'It's fine, just breathe through your nose'

Noel, guided Hope's head back down towards his throbbing member, Hope took the same amount of Noel in his mouth as before, but this time Noel grabbed a tuft of Hope's hair and began guiding the silver-haired boys mouth up and down his shaft. Noel, pushed Hope's head a little further than usual and Hope made a slight uncomfortable noise, but carried on, slowly Noel began to thrust more of his member into Hope's warm, wet mouth, causing the brunette to begin moaning rather loudly.

'Oh god Hope, take it all'

With that Noel thrust all of his 9'' into Hope's mouth, causing Hope to choke slightly. Noel pulled Hope's head off of his throbbing member.

'I knew you could do it, it's a good thing you did, I reckon you've got me wet enough.' Noel said

Hope gave Noel a confused look. Noel responded by flipping the 2 of them over, back on to the other side of the bed so that Noel was now back on top of Hope, Noel now had his legs between Hope's and was leant over the silver-haired boy with his hands pinning Hope's arms to the bed.

'Sorry Hope, but I needed to take control, you might be the director of the Academy, but in here, I'm in charge' Noel stated as pulled Hope's underwear off, revealing the directors fully erect 7'' member.

Noel used his knees to spread Hope's legs wide enough and reached under Hope and grabbed his butt with both hands, pulling the director nearer to his lower half.

'Noel…' Hope pleaded but was interrupted by Noel

'I'm sorry Hope, but it's really your own fault, you shouldn't have such a cute little butt'

Noel had that sexy smirk back on his face again as he leant down and passionately kissed Hope. All of Hope's borders crumbled, everything about Noel was driving Hope crazy, his hot body, that sexy smirk, the way he tasted and the way he dominated over Hope. Hope needed this just as much as Noel did.

Noel pulled away from the kiss and took his member in his right hand whilst pushing his knees outwards to spread Hope's legs as far as possible.

'I'm not gonna lie Hope, this is gonna hurt, but I really can't wait any longer, I need you now'

'Ok' Hope whimpered slightly.

'Don't worry; you've got me really good and slick so that'll help'

Noel pressed the tip of his member against Hope's entrance, teasing him.

'You ready?' Noel's question was sincere but with a hint of teasing.

'Please Noel… ' Hope pleaded.

This put that smirk on Noel's face again.

'Please what?' Noel grinned.

'Please fuck me!' Hope replied desperately.

With this, Noel began sliding himself into Hope causing the Director to bite down on his bottom lip and dig his nails into Noel's tanned back.

'Oh god Noel, you're so big'

Noel smiled and continued sliding himself in until he was fully hilted inside of Hope, by this time Hope's nails had drew blood from Noel's back.

'Noel I'm sorry'

'Don't be, tell me when you're ready for me to move' Noel said, leaning down and kissing Hope aggressively.

Hope bit Noel's bottom lip as he pulled away from the kiss.

'Now' Hope whispered.

With that Noel began sliding himself in and out of the silver-haired boy who was still clawing at Noel's back due to the pain.

Until Noel thrusted back into Hope, connecting with a certain spot inside the silver-haired boy, making Hope moan extremely loudly and release his hands from Noel's back.

Noel smirked, and continually thrust himself into the same spot repeatedly to be rewarded with longer and louder moans from the director who was now writhing beneath him.

'Noel… Ahh fuck me harder'

Noel smiled and sped up his pace loving the tight warmth of Hope's hole around his throbbing member and the reaction he was getting from the silver-haired boy. Hope was usually so composed and Noel enjoyed seeing the young director completely helpless beneath him.

Noel withdrew himself from Hope completely and Hope just looked up at him with a look of utter disappointment and confusion.

'Turn over and get on your hands and knees… Now!' Noel demanded.

Hope did as he was instructed, wanting to do anything which would reunite him with the feeling he had been experiencing a moment ago.

Noel grabbed Hope's butt with both hands, pulling him closer, before thrusting himself further into Hope than ever before, making Hope moan at his loudest yet.

'Ah…Hope you're so damn tight' Noel grunted.

'Harder' Hope managed to speak between moans and panted breathes

'You love it don't you?' Noel was enjoying teasing Hope and was quite the dirty talker during sex.

'Oh god Noel, yes, I love it… please…. Harder' Hope was practically begging.

'If you insist director' Noel smirked before picking up his pace.

Hope reached for his own member but Noel quickly swatted his hand away.

'Don't you worry about that' Noel grinned and reached round with his left hand to grasp at Hope's throbbing member.

Noel began timing his thrusts with the sliding of his hand, up and down Hope's member, driving the silver-haired boy crazy.

The room was filled with the sound of flesh smacking against flesh and loud moans from each of the 2 boys.

'Noel, I'm not sure how much longer I can last'

'Me too Hope'

Noel picked up his pace even further and grabbed a tuft of Hope's hair with his free hand, yanking the boys head back slightly as he pounded in to him.

'Oh god, I think I'm gonna….'

Hope screamed out Noel's name at the top of his lungs as he spurted ribbons of cum onto the bed sheets and into Noel's hand.

Noel carried on pounding into the boy, harder than ever.

Noel knew he was close. After a few final thrusts, his balls smacking violently against Hope's butt making a noise as loud as thunder, Noel felt his sack tightening.

'Hope…' Noel screamed as he unleashed a large amount of his seed deep inside of Hope.

The 2 boys collapsed onto the bed covered in each other's sweat and cum.

Noel brought his left hand up to his mouth and sucked on his fingers coated in Hope's seed.

'So nothing is going on between you and Alyssa then?' Noel smirked.

Hope chuckled.

'No, there isn't'

'Good'


End file.
